


Легенды и предания

by kak2z



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kak2z/pseuds/kak2z
Summary: Пока живы истории, живы и их героиНаписано для команды WTF you-(don't)-know-who from Gryffindor 2020
Kudos: 4





	Легенды и предания

— И что нам с ним делать? — задумчиво почесал в затылке Долговязый Рон, обходя спящего льва. Вокруг него, привязанного к нижней грот-мачте, уже столпилось полкоманды. Галдеж, улюлюкание и восхищение матросов, отборная брань и ставки — оставят или нет? — с утра пораньше отзывались в голове набатом, и Рон удивлялся, как этот шум еще не разбудил зверя. 

— Как что? Кормить и уважать, конечно! — отозвалась Парвати с горящими глазами. — Он все-таки наш символ! 

Там, куда указывал ее палец, на фор-марселе гордо красовался золотой лев на задних лапах. Их гордость, конечно. Легенда, хранимая морями. Истории о бравом пирате Годрике-Грозе-Морей (и портовых трактиров, как поговаривали злые языки) и его отважном льве Гриффиндоре передавались из уст в уста и были так бесславно перевраны уже тысячи раз, что никто никогда не докопался бы до правды.

— И дрессировать! — послышался тоненький голосок какого-то юнги из толпы.

— Классно мы придумали, а? — Шеймус ухмыльнулся и толпа одобрительно загудела. 

Рон хотел было спросить, где они нашли льва в мелком портовом городке, названия которого он даже не запомнил, и как они его вообще умудрились по темноте транспортировать. Но передумал и махнул рукой. То, что «Гриффиндорец» снялся с якоря еще в ночи и летел на попутном ветре со скоростью 10 узлов, говорило само за себя. 

— Мы назвали его Эдуардом, — провозгласил Дин. 

Пираты зашлись в хохоте. Рон и сам не смог сдержать смешка. 

— Тогда будем праздновать! Вечером закатим пир! А пока разойдитесь, дайте Эдику отдохнуть. По местам! — зычный голос Долговязого Рона привел всех в чувство. 

Ненадолго, конечно, будут околачиваться поблизости. Пялиться. «Дрессировать» благородное животное, ага, как же. Оно всех нас ещё задрессирует, подумал Рон и отправился будить капитана. 

Капитан Поттер явил собой образец невозмутимости. Пробормотав что-то про «Часть команды — часть корабля», он отдал распоряжение осмотреть Эдуарда, хорошо его кормить, не совать ему пальцы в пасть и вообще долго болтал о долге и чести, прежде чем ретироваться на свой капитанский мостик.

У квартирмейстера Деревянного Олли при виде Эдика просто сорвало крышу. С ним бывает, Рон бы удивился, если бы он остался спокоен. Он собрал всех причастных на корме и начал рвать и метать, мол, какого морского дьявола они притащили зверюгу, что он, мол, оторвал бы всем бошки, которыми они не подумали, что льву на корабле не место. 

— Кто из вас скажет, чем его кормить и на что содержать, а? Ну? Может ты, Томас? Кто знает, как его лечить, ежели чего? Если он пооткусывает вам жопы, я ж ему только лапу пожму.

Пираты ржали над Олли, что он как спичка: в пустых спорах гаснет так же быстро, как загорается. Зато за честь судна он готов был грызться со всеми доходягами портовых кварталов, заезжими моряками и пиратами. В этом Олли не было равных. Команда «Гриффиндорца» могла ржать сколько угодно, но Рон считал это неоспоримым преимуществом. Потому что, прооравшись, Олли мог только прожечь всех взглядом и удалиться, не затевая внеочередную потасовку. 

Лев был больно истощенный на вид, но взирал гордо, почти снисходительно. Он вообще быстро освоился. Благородно дал себя осмотреть Парвати, судовому врачу, и даже позволил расчесать спутанную гриву. Особенно после того, как ему отдали на растерзание целую баранью тушу. Поначалу он подпускал к себе, кроме единственной девушки на корабле, только Дина и Шеймуса. Они стащили (Освободили! — возмущался Дин) льва из-под носа у бродячего торговца диковинками. Удивительно, как они не разграбили вообще всю коллекцию. Хотя, кто сказал, что не разграбили? Просто льва было сложнее всего спрятать!

И лев возвращал им эту услугу своей добротой.

***

Эдик был на удивление умным. Его отвязали буквально на вторые сутки. Он ни на кого не бросался, только угрожающе рычал на перепивших пиратов за чересчур громкие крики. А ещё он отлично отстаивал свою позицию и перевоспитывал. Кого угодно.  
Стоило братцам Дреду и Форджу навернуть сотню кругов по палубе от разъяренного льва, которому совершенно не понравились микровзрывы под ухом и их экспериментальные механические гигантские пауки, как они осознали свою ошибку и впредь старались направлять энергию в более мирное русло. По крайней мере, взрывы больше не раздавались за пределами закутка в трюме, который капитан выделил им под эксперименты — чтобы не дай морской дьявол, не разнесли весь корабль! А это, думал Рон с восхищением, даже их воинственной матушке было не под силу.

Эдик участвовал в морских сражениях. Наводил ужас на владельцев торговых каравелл и барков, врывался в гущу сражения, если то переходило на их территорию. 

— Погнали, парни, — кричал капитан. — К бою! 

Ему вторил рык, мощный, как раскаты грома, предупреждающий: мы идём. В груди разрывалось от воодушевления, сердце стучало набатом в такт пению стали, Рон смотрел на полубезумные улыбки на лицах друзей — его вид был не лучше, — и знал. Так победим. С таким талисманом за спиной не оставалось никаких страхов.

Под их мечами падали противники, их колкие шутки сбивали с толку, под их напором бежали капитаны, их пальцы перебирали золото и камни. И неизменно забирали добычу себе. А Шеймус всегда находил что-то — для своего льва. Для их льва, их вдохновения и удачи. 

Очевидцы передавали истории о нем и «Гриффиндорце» всем, кто был готов слушать. 

— Он сам дьявол! Видел своими глазами, эти клыки, этот взгляд. Не иначе! — восклицал моряк с сияющими глазами в портовом кабаке Бретани.

— Сам Годрик-Гроза-Морей защищает этих бесенят, зуб даю! — шли слухи в прибрежных городах Британии и Испании. 

Слухи ширились и множились, складывались легенды.  
Они любили послушать истории о себе в тавернах в те редкие случаи затишья, когда море не грозило в очередной раз слизать волной их бригантину. Рон любил больше всех и никогда не перебивал, даже если лев в историях обрастал парой рогов и крыльев или по приказу капитана разрывал глотки всем на пути. 

Все было не так, само собой. Их Эдик благороден и смел. Не они воспитали и надрессировали его, а скорее он — всех на корабле. Рон даже не обиделся на него за то, что он сожрал его ручную крысу. Зато он истребил и других крыс, портивших зерно в трюмах, и это было спасением.

За считанные месяцы лев стал не только символом, а — главнее! — их другом. И, конечно, душой. Истинной душой «Гриффиндорца».

***

Старый Рональд вынырнул из воспоминаний и вздохнул. Он слишком хорошо знал, что рано или поздно каждый моряк сходит на берег. 

В жарком азиатском порту, среди запахов пряностей, песка и палящего солнца, криков чаек и оголтелых торговцев первой сошла Парвати. Зашла в лавку чернобородого статного торговца специями и, завороженная, не вернулась. Просто отправила записку с ручной обезьянкой. Так на корабле появился Пивз. Он был совершенно сумасшедший — мешался, лез под ноги, забирался на плечи, кидался с мачты бананами, воровал шапки и башмаки, но не сбежал ни на одной из остановок. А когда Персиваль, их штурман, разозлился из-за пропажи своего любимого секстанта настолько, что был готов высадить его на необитаемом острове посреди океана, он с криками и визгами взлетел обратно на корабль, забрался на грот-мачту и сидел там двое суток, обиженный. Команда смирилась, конечно, что тут поделаешь. И врача нашли на замену, но лишь полгода спустя, чуть не потеряв капитана в тропической лихорадке. 

На Сицилии сошли Дред и Фордж. Гроза трактиров и всех теплых морей, короли шуток и розыгрышей, лучшие канониры «Гриффиндорца» пали под очарованием задорных сицилиек, пухленьких, громогласных и неугомонных. Долговязый Рон раздавал подзатыльники Дину и Шеймусу, когда они слишком громко ржали над таким выбором, но сам не понимал. Как можно променять целое море, огромное и бескрайнее, переменчивое, но постоянно захватывающее, — на сушу? Не понимал, но не задумывался сильно. У него в голове тогда не многое задерживалось. Дни сменялись и летели только вперед. 

Он понял три лета спустя. Однажды, на остановке, проходя по улочке торгового квартала, Рон увидел смешную девчонку в книжной лавке, и пропал. Сгреб все свое барахло из трюмов, сграбастал в объятия тощего капитана, который был ему больше, чем братом. Щелкнул по носу Пивза — в последний раз. И навсегда сошёл на берег в Абердине. 

Но он ничего не забыл, такая жизнь не забывается никогда. Он собирал все истории. Команда менялась, путь «Гриффиндорца» лежал через океаны и моря, навстречу новым и новым приключениям, а бесстрашный лев Эдуард и капитан Поттер стали живой историей.

Легенды бежали и летели через головы, города, страны. Обрастали подробностями, деталями невообразимыми и невероятными. Заставляли мелких смельчаков пускаться в плавание на поиски своих собственных приключений или — таких было больше — бежать в порт, куда изредка глубокой ночью приставал «Гриффиндорец», чтобы хоть одним глазком посмотреть на легендарного льва. Или встретиться с отважными пиратами и за кружку рома вытянуть еще одну историю приключений. А таких у них не переводилось никогда!

Лучший портовый трактир «Логово льва» сотрясался от хохота. 

— Вот еще отчудили! — заливался невзрачный пацан в поношенной курточке. — Деревянного Олли забрали в качестве выигрыша в пари на «Серебряного Змея»? И гриффиндорцы просто так его отдали Марку-Кривозубу? 

— Просто так? Да они это полтора года планировали! — заржал молодой матрос в толпе. — А все никак! Скажи, хозяин? Ты же слышал истории.

— Ясен хрен, слышал, — пробасил хозяин трактира, долговязый, припадающий на одну ногу и в смешной шапочке (поговаривают, бывший пират!). — Тут в Абердине тебе еще и не такое расскажут, Малыш Колин!

— Да разрази меня гром, если это не так, — он засмеялся в ответ. — Они назвали это аль-янс! Да! Ну что, еще по одной? Хозяин, наливай! 

Честной народ шумел и гулял, как умеют только портовые завсегдатаи и пришлые моряки, безбашенные и веселые. Хозяин только посмеивался в густую рыжую бороду и разливал — кому эль, кому ром, кому бодяги покрепче. 

Отлично он придумал. Пираты будут всегда, и вечно будут ветер и птицы разносить их истории. А хороших портовых трактиров, где наливают не только отменные помои, а к пиратам относятся как к людям, слишком мало. Вот он и построил — свой. И назвал, конечно, правильно, чтобы все знали.

А что старый Рональд, контуженный в ногу (и на всю голову, как говорит его потрясающая жена), рассказывает по утрам детишкам окрестных кварталов истории о бравой команде «Гриффиндорца», об отважном льве, о славных сражениях и кружащем голову попутном ветре — это же уже не всем знать нужно. И что он привирает хуже любых доходяг в его трактире — тем более. Пока живы истории, считает Рональд, живы их герои, и соленые волны, и все их приключения. Отныне и навсегда.


End file.
